1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a cartridge comprising an electrical interface and a method of manufacturing the cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
A known inkjet recording apparatus is configured to record an image onto a recording medium, e.g., a recording sheet, with ink. The known inkjet recording apparatus includes an inkjet-type recording head. The recording head is configured to selectively eject ink, which is supplied from an ink cartridge, from nozzles toward a recording sheet. The ink cartridge is configured to attached to and detached from the known inkjet recording apparatus.
Known ink cartridges are configured to store ink of one of a plurality of colors, e.g., cyan, magenta, yellow and black. The known ink cartridges may store ink having different characteristics, i.e., pigment ink or dye ink. In order to prevent ink mixture or ink solidification, an inkjet recording apparatus may identify the color or characteristics of the ink stored in an ink cartridge attached to the inkjet recording apparatus. For identification of an ink cartridge, the ink cartridge may include a storage device, i.e., an integrated circuit (“IC”) chip, that is configured to store information about the ink cartridge, i.e., ink color.